Départ
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Le voilà le dernier tome des aventures de Fujiwara Clan!  que d'émotion! c'est déjà la fin! Faut dire que je me traîne cette tête de mule depuis plus de 3 ans!  Je n'en dis pas plus sur son contenu... A vous de le découvrir!
1. Prologue

**Le départ**

_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début ou pas (en particulier Miette DePain et Minimillie) ! C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je commence à publier le dernier tome des tribulations de notre chère Fujiwara! Après tout ça fait quelques années déjà que j'ai créé ce personnage et je commence à en avoir fait le tour (quand j'ai vu" date de création 27/05/08" sur mon ordi pour "les derniers souvenirs" j'ai pris un sacré coup de vieux!). Peut-être qu'un de ces jours je réécrirai une histoire qui se passera avant celles que j'ai déjà écrites (enfance ou études à l'académie des arts spirituels)... Je ne sais pas encore. Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir!_

**Prologue**

Je suis Fujiwara Clan, troisième siège de la neuvième division. Six mois se sont écoulés depuis la grande bataille de la fausse Karakura ou périt mon Capitaine, Kaname Tōsen. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Shuhei Hisagi, mon actuel supérieur n'a toujours pas été promu au rang de capitaine. J'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai décidé de quitter mes fonctions ainsi que le Seireitei. Je vais tout faire pour respecter cette promesse que j'ai faite sur la tombe de ma sœur, cette promesse que j'ai faite à mon âme.


	2. Chapter 1: Décision

Tranquillement j'ai marché vers le bureau principal des quartiers de la neuvième division, j'ai simplement tapé à la porte et attendu que Shuhei me réponde que je pouvais entrer, chose qu'il a faite après quelques secondes de réflexion. Alors je suis entrée, comme tous les jours ou j'apporte mon rapport de la ronde des officiers. J'ai posé le dossier sur son bureau, sans poser mon regard sur lui. Quand j'ai fait volte-face, il semblerait qu'il ait compris que quelque chose en moi avait changé. Sans lever la tête de la paperasse qu'il lisait, il me demanda :

« Fujiwara ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air… Différente.

- Non, tout va bien Capitaine.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien dont tu veuilles me parler ?

- Non. Tu es occupé. Ca attendra. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Sans que je puisse réagir, il s'était interposé entre d'encadrement et moi en un shunpô.

- La paperasse peut attendre Fujiwara. Le bien être de mes officiers non.

- Très bien. Shuhei… Je m'en vais.

- Tu quoi ?

- Je quitte mes fonctions. J'ai donné ma lettre au Capitaine Komamura ce matin et la copie au Général Yamamoto. Ton exemplaire est sur la pile de papiers que j'ai déposés sur ton bureau.

- Je refuse Fujiwara ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Et en plus tu ne peux pas démissionner, tu es trop puissante ! Yamamoto Sō-Taichō ne tolèrera pas ça !

- C'est pourquoi, je me suis portée volontaire pour la suppression de mon saketsu et de mon hakusui.

- Donne-moi cette lettre. Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire mais je pouvais lire la peine dans ses yeux gris comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lui obéis et lui apportai la lettre.

- Cher Vice-capitaine Hisagi. J'ai malheureusement la peine de vous annoncer ma démission de mon rôle de lieutenant et de shinigami. Je souhaiterai quitter le Seireitei dans les plus brefs délais. Je sais que mon départ sera considéré comme de la lâcheté mais je suis épuisée par toutes ces violences, ainsi quitter mes fonction pour retourner auprès des miens, à Rukongai me permettrai de retrouver la paix que j'ai quittée il y a bien longtemps…. Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? Fujiwara ! Comment peux-tu ! Je vois, c'est ma faute, si le Capitaine Tōsen était encore là…

- Non Shuhei. Tu n'y es pour rien. Kaname Tōsen est mort. On ne bâtit pas le monde sur des si ! Ma vie a peu d'importance. J'ai des choses à faire à Rukongai. Je ne pourrai pas accomplir mon devoir si je reste une shinigami. Je suis désolée.

- Ca alors ! On croirait entendre le Capitaine Tōsen ! Et tu es prête à tout perdre pour de la vengeance ? Si ton existence a si peu d'importance, comment peux-tu encore vouloir te battre pour celle des autres ! J'ai compris ton petit jeu Fujiwara Clan ! Tu veux retrouver le meurtrier de ta sœur ! Mais tu ne sais même pas s'il est en vie !

- Je sais qu'il l'est. Je le sens. Je ne pourrais pas vivre tant qu'il sera en vie.

- C'est de l'égoïsme troisième-siège. Tu es prête à bafouer la mémoire de ta sœur, la volonté du Capitaine, tu es prête à abandonner Suzuhime ! Tu as rendu son intégrité au zanpakutô de ta sœur et tu vas la tuer en même temps que toi ! Comment peux-tu encore parler de vie si tu supprimes ton énergie spirituelle et tes pouvoirs de shinigami ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Non. C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre. Tu es aveuglée par ta haine et le pire c'est que tu l'as choisi toi !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu parles sous le coup de la colère.

- Tu ne franchiras pas cette porte tant que tu n'auras pas changé d'avis !

- Laisse-moi passer !

- Je suis encore ton supérieur direct et je t'ordonne de rester dans ce satané bureau, Fujiwara !

- Et moi je suis ton supérieur Hisagi et je te somme de la laisser partir. Gronda une voix qui venait d'apparaître derrière moi.

- Capitaine Komamura ! S'exclamâmes-nous.

- Tu m'as entendu Hisagi. Laisse-la. Ecarte-toi de son chemin.

- Mais Capitaine, elle demande vengeance ! Elle fait exactement la même erreur que le Capitaine et vous avez la naïveté de cautionner son choix alors que vous avez déjà souffert de celui-là même venant de votre meilleur ami ?

- Vice-capitaine Hisagi ! Veuillez rester à la place qui est la vôtre ! Vos propos sont intolérables ! Nous en rediscuterons. En attendant, veuillez laisser passer Clan.

- Merci, Capitaine Komamura.

- Toutefois Fujiwara, saches que tu pourras toujours venir me parler si l'envie t'en prend. Ton départ sera une grande perte pour le Gotei 13.

- Capitaine, j'ai fait mon choix. Merci. »

Alors que je passai le pas de la porte et que je refermai le paravent, je pouvais entendre les éclats de voix qui émanaient du bureau. Hisagi et Komamura se battaient… Ils se battaient à cause de moi. Je me rendis au local ou nous avions pour habitude de déposer nos zanpakutôs sur un râtelier spécialement prévu pour protéger les armes de tout voleur. Devant le reposoir ou jadis on pouvait trouver Suzumushi, j'esquissais un sourire. Cela me rappelai cette affaire de zanpakutôs volés, Suzuhime, enfin… Shiroishizuka à l'époque puisqu'elle n'était pas entière qui m'avait été prise et Suzumushi, qui grâce à l'aide du Capitaine Tōsen avait coopéré avec moi pour la faire revenir à moi. La jeune Sayuri alors simple soldat de la septième division, maintenant septième siège de la deuxième division et à la tête d'une unité d'espionnage. J'avais l'impression que chacun des murs, chacune des cloisons, chaque centimètre carré de bâtiment était imprégné de mon histoire, de mes décisions, bonnes et mauvaises. Avec une légère hésitation, je tendis la main vers Suzuhime afin de la récupérer une dernière fois, de discuter avec elle de ma décision, oh elle savait quels étaient mes projets, mais je voulais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur avant le grand saut. Quand enfin je pus refermer mes doigts tremblants sur le zanpakutô, ce fut comme si toutes les émotions que Suzuhime et moi refoulions à cet instant précis se déchaînèrent dans mon cœur. Je ne fus pas capable de contenir tout ça. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent du coin de mes yeux sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je quittai la pièce en me retournant juste une dernière fois. Je traversais l'un des terrains d'entraînement de la division, terrain sur lequel mon capitaine et mon vice-capitaine m'en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'aurais presque pu apercevoir les fantômes de nos combats si j'avais eu quelques verres de saké dans l'estomac. Je savais que ça paraissait inutile, idiot et mélodramatique mais ce fut comme si une main invisible me poussait à m'approcher du pêcher qui s'élevait au fond de la cour. Je posai ma main sur l'écorce comme si j'avais voulu ressentir toute la vie qui habitait cet arbre.


	3. Chapter 2: Une nouvelle page se tourne

Je voulais être au calme pour discuter avec Suzuhime, je savais que c'était un adieu et pourtant, j'étais étrangement calme. Bien sûr, Suzuhime l'était aussi, elle était mon âme, mon arme, ce que je ressentais, elle le ressentait aussi. En l'occurrence, le vide. Je quittai le Seireitei pour me rendre au quartier de Sasame, plus précisément sur la colline qui marquait la frontière entre le 23ème quartier et le 7ème, la colline ou fut jadis enterrée ma sœur, où maintenant il y a des fleurs en permanence. Deux bouquets. En effet, c'est ici que je rends visite à ma sœur et aussi au Capitaine Tōsen pour qui j'ai encore des sentiments très forts. Je ne suis et n'ai jamais été amoureuse du Capitaine, mais je crois, enfin, j'espère que, d'une certaine manière je lui ai permis de guérir certaines plaies du passé. Il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffi à lui faire oublier sa haine, sa soif de vengeance. Le Capitaine Komamura a expliqué que ce lien nous unissait du fait de la nature de nos zanpakutôs. Dans le sens ou Shiroishizuka et Suzumushi n'avait autrefois fait qu'un, nos âmes avaient un lien et le destin avait fait qu'en plus l'être qui fut le plus cher au cœur de Kaname Tōsen fut ma sœur. Toujours est-il que nous avions eu pour ordre de ne pas graver ni poser de stèle au nom de notre supérieur, de notre ami, au sein du Seireitei et encore moins dans l'enceinte de notre 9ème division, alors nous ne nous sommes pas posé la question plus longtemps, si l'âme du Capitaine devait se trouver à un seul endroit, ça serait là, auprès de la femme qu'il a toujours aimée.

Accroupie devant le modeste mémorial de bois, je laissai vagabonder mon esprit. Je me souvins de ce jour, de cette heure précise où j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter, où j'ai compris que j'avais perdu quelque chose de précieux et gagné autre chose…

***Début du Flashback***

Le stress était intense, cela faisait près de trente-six heures que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Un shinigami est un soldat qui se doit de protéger l'ensemble de la Soul Society. Il n'a pas peur, il n'a pas mal au cœur. Mais moi, j'avais peur, je tremblais de tous mes membres, j'étais terrifiée. Jamais je n'avais eu une telle terreur me glaçant de l'intérieur. « Ne pas connaître la peur, c'est ne pas connaître l'espoir ». Mais là, je n'entrevoyais pas l'espoir. Je savais que j'étais talentueuse mais tout mon courage, toute ma détermination ne suffiraient pas à arrêter Aizen et sa clique s'ils traversaient les forces envoyées dans le monde des humains. Soudain je sentis qu'une chose terrible se passait de l'autre côté du Dangai, que sentis de la haine, de la souffrance, de la peur et beaucoup de désespoir. Pour moi, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Des amis se battaient, mes amis. Komamura et Shuhei luttaient, ils luttaient contre le Capitaine Tōsen. Et s'ils mourraient ? Et si personne ne rentrait vivant à la maison ? Ou pire, si je perdais Hisagi et le Capitaine Komamura et que je me retrouvais en face du Capitaine Tōsen ? Aurais-je la force de faire face ?

Je n'étais pas de garde, j'étais censée dormir, me reposer. Mais au lieu de cela, je préférai partir pour la stèle. Je mis plus longtemps que d'habitude pour parvenir sur la colline mais à peine eu-je le temps de poser les délicates fleurs au pied du mémorial que mon cœur se glaça. Il s'en allait. Une telle peine, une telle souffrance… Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. De qui cette sensation provenait-elle ? Puis tout se modifia. Je sentis un cœur léger, de la gratitude, du remord, cette étrange sensation que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un de très important à vos yeux vous accorde son pardon, quelque chose qui ressemble à du soulagement mais en mille fois plus fort ! Ils étaient vivants ! Ils étaient tous en vie !

Je reçus en ce moment précis, l'équivalent de dix ans de sommeil, je me sentis tellement mieux ! Hisagi avait retrouvé l'homme qu'il admirait vraiment, Komamura son ami à qui il tenait tant, et moi, mon mentor, celui qui m'avait appris à devenir quelqu'un pourvu d'un cœur capable de pardonner, malgré la cruauté, malgré la tristesse que ce monde dégageai. Et soudain, plus rien. Le vide, le noir, les insondables ténèbres comparables à celles de l'Enma Koorogi du Capitaine. Je le savais, mais je m'obstinais à le nier. Kaname Tōsen n'était plus. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je fondis en larmes. Je n'avais jamais pleuré de la sorte. Mes pleurs ne se tarirent pas pendant de très très longues minutes. Je serai les fleurs dédiées à ma sœur si fort contre ma poitrine que celles-ci se retrouvèrent dans un piteux état.

Alors que je pleurais encore, une créature qui me sembla venue de nulle-part apparut à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais rien contemplé d'aussi sublime. Je ne connaissais pas cette âme mais il me semblait que je savais déjà beaucoup d'elle. Elle n'était ni les ténèbres, ni la lumière. Ni l'ordre ni le chaos. Ni la loi, ni l'anarchie. Elle était l'incarnation de la Justice. Cette justice en laquelle je croyais encore dur comme fer. Ma justice, celle de ma sœur, celle de Kaname Tōsen.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa peau était semblable à de la porcelaine, d'un blanc des plus purs. On aurait presque pu voir en elle un ange. Elle possédait deux paires d'ailes si délicates et transparentes qu'on eût pu les comparer à celles des libellules. La lumière du soleil couchant se reflétant sur celles-ci leur conférait des reflets irisés. Sa robe qui paraissait liquide enveloppait son corps comme un tissu voluptueux, blanc nacré. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient parés de grands anneaux argentés, comme celui qui lui servait de couronne. Le bustier de son vêtement tenait autour de son cou par un collier lui aussi aux couleurs métalliques. L'attache sur le tissu attira mon regard. Il avait exactement la forme de la garde de Suzumushi. Etait-ce possible ? Cette créature angélique, si belle et si délicate était-elle l'âme qui avait cheminé avec mon Capitaine, qui se tapissait dans les ténèbres, qui avait été à la limite de me glacer le sang lorsque j'avais essayé de retrouver Shiroishizuka ? Tout à coup, cet être qui jusqu'à présent déclenchait en moi fascination et béatitude me parut différemment, comme si son aura avait désormais quelque chose de terrifiant.

« Tu te trompes Fujiwara. Je ne suis pas Suzumushi. Il a disparu en même temps que son possesseur. Déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Mais alors, qui êtes-vous ? Et que-est-ce que vous êtes ? Un zanpakutô ?

Elle étouffa un petit rire très distingué.

- Allons Fujiwara, tu le sais, tu le sens non ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Si vous êtes un zanpakutô, comment se fait-il que je puisse vous comprendre ? Vous n'êtes pas le mien.

- Désormais je suis tienne, tu m'as rendu mon intégrité. Je suis de nouveau en vie, et entière.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, Shiroishizuka est mienne.

- Shiroishizuka n'est plus. Elle était l'essence même du chaos, elle reniait sa propre appartenance à sa nature. Elle ne pouvait admettre qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir sur l'ordre. Elle était le reflet imparfait de ce monde. Tout comme son autre moitié.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne comprends rien là ! Quelle autre moitié ?

- Et bien Suzumushi voyons.

- Vous voulez dire que Shiroshizuka et Suzumushi sont les moitiés d'un seul et même…Etre ?

- A vrai dire, étaient. Mais oui. Et je suis cet être. Mon nom est Suzuhime. Je suis toi maintenant. En mourant, Kaname Tōsen a rendu la possibilité à Suzumushi de réintégrer le corps de Shiroishizuka et donc de me recréer, moi.

- Mais comment se fait-il que ce zanpakutô, enfin, vous, ayez été séparée en deux autres êtres ?

- Tu aimes les questions n'est-ce pas ? En revanche tu n'aimes pas donner de réponses. Pour faire simple, j'ai jadis déjà appartenu à quelqu'un. Ce qui est rarissime mais qui arrive. Quand un shinigami meurt et qu'il a un amour profond pour un autre être, un désir de laisser un morceau de son âme en lui, il a parfois le choix de humm… Transférer, en quelques sortes, un fragment de l'âme de son zanpakutô en lui. A l'origine, c'est comme ça que sont nées les grandes classes de zanpakutôs. Mais la force d'âme de mon possesseur était si grande qu'elle, parce que c'était une jeune femme, a réussi à transférer toute son âme dans celles de ceux pour qui elle avait tant d'amour. Cependant, ces êtres étaient deux. Tout d'abord l'homme qu'elle aimait, Kaname Tōsen à qui elle donna l'ordre et les ténèbres, puis toi, à qui elle donna le chaos, au sens de changement, pas d'anarchie, et la lumière. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce transfert modifia grandement votre âme à tous les deux. Tandis que Kaname devint froid, sévère et quelque peu insensible du fait de l'extrême inflexibilité de l'ordre, tu t'es attendrie, développé tes sentiments et développé un vrai don pour vouloir faire changer les choses. Finalement ce sont deux aspects de la justice mais en se voyant déchirée de la sorte, elle a perdu son équilibre. Désormais, je suis de nouveau cet équilibre.

- La balance… Bien sûr.

- La justice n'est pas représentée par l'épée et la balance pour rien Fujiwara.

- Alors quand Suzumushi avait dit que jadis il ne faisait qu'un avec Shiroishizuka alors que nous nous battions pour la sauver c'était vraiment sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux. J'en suis la preuve. Pourquoi crois-tu que Suzumushi t'as accordé sa confiance et que ton capitaine t'as si facilement ouvert son cœur ?

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Quelque part, ils savaient qu'un jour vous reviendriez.

- C'est aussi ce que je crois.

- Et si j'avais échoué au Hueco Mundo, si Shiroishizuka avait disparu à jamais ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en vrai. Quand Shiroishizuka a cru qu'elle disparaitrait c'est parce que malgré son appartenance au changement, au chaos, le fait qu'elle n'ait d'yeux que pour la paix et la lumière a fait d'elle un vrai paradoxe. Quand les ténèbres se sont déchaînées sur les mondes sa nature chaotique a failli complétement la rendre à son état prévu. La violence, l'excès, le changement imprévisible et soudain et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle devait garder une part d'ordre et de lumière pour accueillir Suzumushi. Ce portail de ténèbres que tu voyais auquel elle était enchaînée n'était pas démoniaque comme tu semblais le croire, simplement il était nocif en son état pour toi, et Shiroishizuka le savait.

- Alors si vous êtes là…

- Oui Fujiwara. Je suis désolée de la peine que cela t'inflige mais Shiroishizuka n'est plus. Ou du moins elle est moi. Mais je partage tous les souvenirs de ton zanpakutô… Ainsi que de Suzumushi. »


	4. Chapter 3: Divergence d'opinion

*** Fin du Flashback***

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, ni même formuler une pensée claire, Suzuhime me comprit et se matérialisa à mes côtés. Elle était plus grande que moi mais de stature plus menue. Le soleil tombait sur la Soul Society. Comprenant que nous allions, une dernière fois, cheminer ensembles, elle me prit tout simplement dans ses bras. En agitant ses ailes membraneuses, elle produit un son reposant, réconfortant. Bien que je sentisse la mort venir à moi, je n'avais pas de peur, plus de regrets. J'étais prête à affronter cet homme que le destin avait mis sur mon chemin, ce type à cause duquel ce monde était encore un peu plus cruel, celui qui m'avait pris deux personnes chères à mon cœur. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de cas de conscience quant à la pensée que d'autres pourraient avoir en apprenant la mort d'un de leurs proches à qui j'avais ôté la vie quand j'étais encore une esclave de cet abominable chef tribal de Kusajishi, pourtant ils ne m'avaient rien fait, ils étaient pour la plupart des gens sans histoires, respectés dans le Rukongai, qui avaient juste eu la malchance de tomber sur moi ou de devoir de l'argent à mon maître. Et là, alors que cet homme avait amplement mérité la mort, je sentais ma volonté vaciller. Qui étais-je moi pour le juger ? Moi qui avais tué des pauvres gens ? Finalement, nous n'étions pas si différents !

« Non Fujiwara, ne pense pas cela. Lui et toi n'avez rien en commun.

- Mais Suzuhime ! J'ai tué des gens, tu le sais ! Aussi innocents que ma grande sœur ! Je les ai sûrement arrachés à une famille, des proches aimants ! J'ai pris des pères, des frères, des fils ! Des vieillards, des femmes sans défenses et même des enfants !

- Mais toi tu regrettes, tu as fait de ta vie un modèle de vertu, d'honneur. Tu privilégies toujours la justice aux règles. Tu abhorres la violence, tu te bats non pas pour l'idéal de ta sœur mais pour celui de tout un monde ! Et tu serais prête à donner ta vie pour cela !

- Arrête. On dirait que je joue les martyrs.

- Non Fujiwara. Les martyrs meurent pour l'exemple. Ils se montrent. Toi tu sais qu'une personne seule peut changer ce monde mais ce n'est pas par l'exemple. Tu rempliras ta mission. De ton côté. Et quand bien même tu survivrais à cet affrontement, même si tu devais sacrifier ta vie de shinigami, tes pouvoirs et moi-même une fois tes fantômes envolés à jamais tu seras libre de continuer ton œuvre en étant une simple âme de Rukongai. Supprimer cet homme est nécessaire dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais si jamais tu juges qu'il est digne de ton pardon car il a fait de sa nouvelle vie à Rukongai un exemple de bonté, tu es libre de revenir sur ta décision à tout moment. Ouvre les yeux, tu es pour la première fois de ta vie totalement libre de choisir ton destin ! Le monde s'ouvre à toi !

- Oh Suzuhime ! Ma peine est tellement grande ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le pardonner.

- Tu es une fille intelligente et tu ressembles plus que tu le crois à ta sœur. Tu sauras mettre de côté ta rancœur au profit d'un acte de bonté et de miséricorde si au fond de toi sais que ce serait faire une bonne action… Dans l'intérêt général. La partie de moi qui fut Suzumushi me dit de te dire qu'il est normal d'avoir de la rancœur et de la haine. Mais la vie est trop précieuse pour la gâcher au profit de la vengeance.

- Je comprends. Je tiendrais compte de tes conseils.

- Alors je vais te laisser seule te préparer à cette dure épreuve. »

La silhouette de Suzuhime se drapa de ténèbres puis disparut en une volute noire. J'étais désormais seule avec mes pensées. Je posai les yeux sur la stèle de ma sœur. Ma chère sœur, puisses-tu reposer en paix aux côtés de cet homme que tu as aimé. Mais dis-moi, dois-je pardonner ton mari ? L'aurais-tu fait toi ? Oui, bien sûr que tu l'aurais pardonné, ta nature était si bonne, tu voyais la beauté partout. Dans chaque être, chaque pétale de fleur de cerisier, tu aimais trop ce monde… Dans sa globalité.

Je pus rester seule une petite heure. Puis je sentis une forte énergie spirituelle se rapprocher de moi. Un shinigami. Peut-être un officier qui la contenait. Puis je souris malgré moi. Shuhei, il me rejoignait. Je fis semblant de l'ignorer un moment puis il fut si près que les poils de mes avant-bras se hérissèrent à son approche. Son reiatsu sentait la colère et la peine mais il tentait difficilement de se faire doux. Quand je daignai lui jeter un regard emplis de larmes, il baissa les yeux. Il apportait des fleurs. Sans un mot il s'assit à mes côtés. Assez près pour ne pas paraître déplacé mais assez loin pour que je ne voie pas cet acte comme une intrusion dans mon espace.

Il faisait nuit à présent. Les étoiles brillaient de tous les feux. Et nous restâmes assis dans l'herbe à regarder ces minuscules points lumineux, en silence, pendant de longues minutes. Quand enfin je me décidai à repartir pour ma division car je commençais à avoir froid, Hisagi ne me laissa pas le temps de me lever avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé Fujiwara. Pour tout à l'heure. Ne m'en veux pas. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je te prie de m'excuser.

- C'est Komamura qui t'as demandé de me faire part de tes excuses ?

- Non. Je regrette vraiment. J'ai été très dur avec toi… Encore. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ta fragilité. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ce que je t'ai dit.

- C'est bon ça va… Excuses acceptées. Ne psychote pas pour ça.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire revenir sur ta décision pas vrai ?

- Non Shuhei. J'ai décidé de saisir la chance de prendre mon destin en main. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Regarde ce monde ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème ?

- … Je vis la stupeur se marquer sur son visage.

- Les uns après les autres des tyrans apparaissent et font couler le sang ! Ils sont tous obsédés par le pouvoir et s'entretuent. Dans leurs sauvageries, des dizaines… Non… Des centaines de personnes perdent la vie.

- Tu…

- Non, laisse-moi parler. Quand les shinigamis interviennent, c'est toujours le même refrain. Ils gémissent en disant que c'est la dernière fois. Tu les as déjà vus tenir leur promesse ?

- …

- Alors !

- …

- Jamais Shuhei ! Et quel sang coule d'après toi ?

- Je…

- C'est celui des gens bien ! Celui des gens qui ne demandent que la paix !

- Je suis désolé !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Shuhei. Si je ne veux pas qu'un autre justicier ne tourne mal, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

- Mais tu vas me manquer Fujiwara !

Et là, toutes les images, toutes les conceptions que j'avais dans ma tête à propos de mon vice-Capitaine vacillèrent. Il fondit tout simplement en larmes. Pas les larmes contenues provoquées par la douleur physique, les grosses larmes de crocodile, des larmes montrant une peine non contenue. C'était comme si Shuhei Hisagi me montrait un côté encore très jeune et ingénu de lui-même.

- Shuhei…

- Je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas. Tu sais, tu es la seule avec qui j'ai partagé mes secrets les plus sombres, à qui je puisse parler ouvertement. A propos du Capitaine, des autres shinigamis, du monde des humains. Tu es la seule à savoir pour… Ma peur… Enfin… Maintenant que Tōsen-Taichō n'est plus là tu es tout ce qu'il me reste ! La sincérité se voyait sur son visage et dans ses larmes, il était très loin de jouer la comédie. Au contraire même. C'était comme si ce vice-capitaine Hisagi que j'avais côtoyé pendant près d'une décennie n'était qu'un masque, et qu'enfin il me montrait son vrai visage. Un homme imparfait, sensible, le cœur empli de regrets et de remords.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà s'il te plait. Me défendis-je face à ce flot indomptable de sentiments à l'état brut. Je posai tout de même une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Ni une ni deux, il en profita pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille et coller son oreille sur mon cœur.

- Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas. Répéta-t-il toujours blotti contre moi.

- Shuhei. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que je fais encore et encore la même erreur ! J'assiste au départ d'un ami qui m'est très cher et je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir ! Je suis impuissant face à ses adieux !

- Ne remets pas la trahison du Capitaine sur le tapis ! Dis-je autoritairement. Je t'en supplie… L'implorais-je ensuite.

- Mais je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète ! J'en ai si peur ! Je me dis que si le Capitaine avait eu la force de dire à ta sœur qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, elle ne serait peut-être pas partie, elle ne se serait pas mariée, elle ne se serait pas faite tuer.

- Parce que tu es sûr de ma mort.

- Non ! Non je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que je ne sois plus sûr que tu tiennes assez à la vie pour survivre à ce combat. Tu es loin de manquer de talent ou de technique purement martiale, mais je crains que tu manques et de force de vivre et de foi en ce monde.

- Si je manquais de foi en ce monde, Hisagi, nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette discussion. Maintenant laisse-moi rentrer. »

Cette fois-ci, je ne me laissai pas attendrir par le regard de mon vice-capitaine. Je partis, d'un pas décidé, vers le Seireitei.


	5. Chapter 4: Grand nettoyage de printemps

Il était passé deux heures du matin quand je rentrai dans le quartier occupé par la neuvième division. D'abord je voulus rejoindre mon baraquement mais mon esprit se tourna vers le bâtiment qui abritait les appartements de Shuhei. Toujours plongée dans mes pensées, je pénétrai dans la construction. Hisagi n'étant toujours pas rentré et les appartements d'en face qui autrefois appartinrent à notre capitaine étant inhabités depuis plus d'un an, tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je fis coulisser la porte du logement de Tōsen-Taichō. Inutile de dire que tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Chaque meuble, chaque livre, chaque objet était encore dans la position exacte dans laquelle ils avaient été laissés il y a de cela près d'une année. Je me doutais qu'Hisagi n'avait pas l'intention de déménager pour ces appartements-ci, plus adaptés à un Capitaine, mais j'étais loin de penser que rien n'ait été bougé de place, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer des dossiers ou les meubles. J'ouvris le placard. Il contenait encore des shihakushôs et des Haoris de capitaine de la neuvième division. Mais mon regard fut vite attiré par la forme qui se détachait de l'obscurité dans un coin de la pièce principale. Je m'approchai. Un shamisen. Finalement, je ne saurais jamais s'il avait appartenu à ma sœur. Dommage. Ce fut comme si la scène de cette nuit où j'étais venue pour la première fois dans ces apparemment se rejouait devant moi. J'éternuai. Toute cette poussière me donnait presque mal à la tête. Quand je refermai la cloison qui donnait sur le corridor en m'en allant, je percutai quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Demanda Hisagi, une lueur que je n'aimais pas beaucoup dans ses yeux.

- Rien qui ne te regarde. Répondis-je froidement.

- Oh que si justement. Tant que tu es encore une shinigami et de surcroit une shinigami de ma division, le moindre de tes faits et gestes me regarde Fujiwara.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours la bagarre vice-capitaine ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me chercher des noises ? A peine réconciliés et pouf pouf tu en remets une couche !

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. C'est tout. Personne n'entre là-dedans. Un point c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La porte de tes appartements est à l'autre bout du couloir.

- J'ai entendu du bruit en rentrant alors je suis venu voir.

- Ca m'étonnerait. J'avais baissé mon reiatsu à mort et j'ai pris garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Tu avais l'intention de venir ici. Depuis le début.

- Retourne te coucher Fujiwara. Immédiatement.

- D'accord. Mais je sais ce que tu voulais faire. Je ne suis pas idiote. »

J'obéis aux ordres de Shuhei et allai me coucher dans mes appartements sans tarder. Je fermai difficilement l'œil. J'en voulais à Hisagi, j'en voulais à Komamura, j'en voulais aux shinigamis, j'en voulais à Aizen. En fait j'en voulais au monde entier. Mais être en colère ça n'empêche pas d'aimer… Du moins. C'est ce que je voulais croire. C'est justement parce qu'on aime qu'on peut être en colère, sinon, il n'y aurait qu'indifférence et mépris. Les évènements récents avaient pris fin il y avait six mois de cela, et pourtant… Je commençais seulement à arriver au stade de la colère. Déjà que j'étais restée dans le déni pendant six longs mois ! Combien de temps mettrai-je pour dépasser le stade de la colère ?

Quand je me réveillai, je me rendis compte que c'était l'agitation qu'il m'avait sortie des bras de Morphée. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une vingtaine de shinigamis de ma division s'activaient dans tous les sens. Ils portaient des sacs, des cartons, des meubles… Et soudain j'en vis un qui tenait un shamisen que je connaissais. Il criait à ses collègues et plus particulièrement au septième siège : « Et le biwa je le mets où ? » je pestai contre son inculture musicale. Confondre un shamisen et un biwa tout de même… Ce à quoi le septième siège répondit : « Tu peux le virer. Personne ne s'en servira ». Cette réponse me mit hors de moi. J'enfilai rapidement le premier yukata que je trouvai et descendis les escaliers comme une trombe. Je fonçai vers le shinigami en le menaçant du regard.

« Bein qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Clan-dono ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Vous aviez l'intention de jeter ce shamisen. Il appartenait au Capitaine Tōsen. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait était de la haute trahison, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de jeter ce genre d'objets !

- Mais c'est que le vice-capitaine a dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse de la place alors…

- Quoi ? »

Je n'attendis même pas que le shinigami réponde pour filer vers la caserne de mon supérieur. Encore plus de guerriers s'agitaient comme des fourmis en sortant les meubles et les affaires qui provenaient des appartements de Kaname Tōsen. J'aperçus finalement Hisagi au milieu de toute cette foule. Je ne dirigeai vers lui pour exprimer mon « léger » désaccord quand il me dit :

« T'es pas encore habillée Fujiwara ? Allez, on se dépêche, il me faut plus de bras !

-Tu te fiches de moi ou je rêve là ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je déménage. Il faut que je libère de l'espace pour accueillir le nouveau vice-capitaine qui sera bientôt nommé. Et comme les appartements en face des miens sont inhabités, je vais m'y installer.

- Ce ne sont pas DES appartements en face des tiens, ce sont ceux de Tōsen-Taichō.

- Faux. Ce sont les appartements du Capitaine de la neuvième division et il est clair que la neuvième division n'a plus de capitaine. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre dans le passé, Fujiwara. Je veux avancer. Tu devrais en faire de même.

- Tu veux dire que tu acceptes ma démission ?

- Oui. J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit et j'ai compris que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise décision mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir. D'ailleurs, tu as rendez-vous avec Komamura-Taichō et Yamamoto-Sō Taichō à midi alors tu ferais mieux de t'habiller.

- Merci, Shuhei. »

Hisagi m'avait fait accepter que Tōsen-Taichō ne reviendrait jamais. Qu'il prendrait incessamment sous peu sa place en tant que capitaine de notre division. J'avais le sourire. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, je retrouvai le sourire. En revanche, quand je passai à nouveau devant le shinigami qui avait tenu à jeter le shamisen, je sentis la colère bouillonner. Je rejoins le tas de paperasse et d'objets en tous genres qu'ils avaient l'intention de jeter et empoignai l'instrument de musique. Le shinigami me rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de ça Clan-dono ?

- Ça vous regarde ?

- Mais… Euh… Vous ne jouez pas de musique.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Je me laissai aller à jouer sur ce superbe instrument. Il était encore parfaitement accordé, et bien que je n'eusse pas touché à un shamisen depuis plus de soixante-dix ans, je ne m'en sortis pas si mal. Laissant le guerrier figé sur place et le regard idiot, je partis vers mon baraquement, le shamisen à la main.


	6. Chapter 5: la décision du Gotei 13

A onze heures trente, j'étais devant l'imposant portail de la première division. Comme je le prévoyais, à peine une minute plus tard, le capitaine de la septième division me rejoignit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil à Suzuhime. Cela faisait six mois que mon zanpakutô avait changé mais je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher d'être surprise quand je posai les yeux sur lui. Bien que le manche soit de couleur blanche, la garde était celle de Suzumushi. Avant de repartir dans des pensées tournées vers mon ancien capitaine, je reportai mon attention sur Komamura.

« En avance, Fujiwara. Comme toujours. Si j'avais été Hisagi, je t'aurais fait remarquer que tu fais une… Comment déjà ? Une CTA.

- Je pourrais en dire de même pour vous Capitaine. Vous êtes systématiquement en avance où que vous alliez.

- Il faut croire que cette habitude ne changera jamais.

- Dîtes-moi, Capitaine, le Général Yamamoto, il va me passer un savon ?

- Ca, personne ne le sait. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de sa décision.

- Mais quoi qu'il arrive vous ne vous opposerai pas à son jugement n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez juré de le suivre quoi qu'il arrive, je me trompe ?

- Fujiwara. J'ai déjà brisé ce serment une fois pour toi.

- …

Je me rappelai le jour de mon jugement. Alors que Yamamoto avait voté pour la suppression de mes pouvoirs, Komamura s'y était opposé et était intervenu en ma faveur. Je savais qu'il avait été très difficile pour lui d'aller contre la décision du Général Yamamoto.

- Capitaine Komamura… Je ne vous demande pas de vous opposer à lui. Je suis prête à subir sa sanction. Et quelle qu'elle soit, je l'accepterai sans compromis.

- Tu as mûri.

- C'est juste que je me dis que si la justice ne s'applique pas avec équité dans mon cas, a quoi bon la défendre ailleurs ?

- Tu lui ressembles tellement. Dommage que tu nous quittes. Tu es un officier comme il y en a peu. Sévère, souvent intransigeante, mais juste et douée de compassion.

- Merci Capitaine. »

La grande porte s'ouvrit et Chôjirô Sasakibe nous indiqua le chemin de la salle où se déroulerait mon entretien avec le Capitaine Komamura et le Général Yamamoto. Quand il ouvrit la porte de ladite salle, je vis qu'il y avait non seulement le Général, mais aussi les capitaines Soi Fon, Ukitake, Kyoraku et Unohana. La vitesse de mes battements cardiaques doubla, ma vision se troubla et j'eu l'impression qu'il faisait soudain quarante degrés dans la pièce mais je réussis à contenir ma peur sans trop la montrer. Le capitaine de la première division m'invita à entrer et à prendre place en face des officiers. Pendant plus de deux minutes, rien ne se passa. Personne ne dit mot, puis Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto et Nemu nous rejoignirent.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons commencer. Déclara Yamamoto. Fujiwara Clan, troisième siège de la neuvième division, actuellement sous la tutelle du capitaine de la septième division, souhaite quitter le Gotei 13 pour raisons… Personnelles ?

- C'est exact, Général Yamamoto. Aquiessai-je.

- Il est très rare qu'un shinigami exprime le souhait de quitter le Seireitei et sa place au sein des armées de la cour. Encore plus quand il s'agit d'un officier. Cela fait si longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé que moi-même n'en ai pas le souvenir. Peux-tu nous donner tes motivations plus en détails ?

- Et bien… Pour dire la vérité… Je suis épuisée. J'en ai assez, de toute cette violence. A peine a-t-on mis en déroute des ryokas que des capitaines trahissent le Gotei ! Que des anciens de la maison réapparaissent, que lesdits ryokas sauvent toute la Soul Society… C'est trop pour moi. Je voulais être shinigami pour améliorer ce monde, avoir un peu plus de paix en entrant au sein du Gotei 13, mais apparemment, je me suis fourvoyée. Ici, la cruauté, la violence et la haine sont le quotidien. Je préfère aider les gens au Rukongai avec de modestes moyens qu'avoir la sensation d'avoir constamment du sang sur les mains.

- Aucun lien avec la disparition de Kaname Tōsen ?

- Absolument pas.

- Un officier a-t-il une question ?

- Moi Général. Dit Matsumoto.

- Et bien soit.

- Avez-vous l'intention de vous en prendre au marchand d'esclaves de Kusajishi qui vous a forcé à tuer des gens dans votre jeunesse ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? M'exclamai-je, surprise que le sujet de mon enfance arrive sur le tapis.

- Vous m'avez comprise.

- Et bien. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je me débrouillerai pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les shinigamis se souciaient des trafics qui gangrènent Kusajishi et les quartiers pauvres.

- Clan ! Tempêta Komamura.

- Ce n'est rien. Qu'elle parle ouvertement.

- Veuillez m'excuser Général.

- Continue. Dans les rares cas de renonciation, il est souvent d'usage de priver les shinigamis de leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'ils quittent le Gotei afin qu'ils ne puissent fomenter de rébellion ou former une armée. Si nous te laissons tes pouvoirs, que vas-tu en faire ? Ici, nous savons tous que tu as un léger penchant pour l'insubordination.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de nuire au Seireitei, aux shinigamis ou à quelque sorte de pouvoir représenté par les armées de la cour. Je ne souhaite que la paix.

- J'ai bien évidemment épluché ton dossier avant de te recevoir ici. Ta sœur a été une shinigami n'est-ce pas. Elle a été tuée par un shinigami, son mari.

Je sursautai. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que Yamamoto pousse ses recherches aussi loin. Et s'il faisait le rapprochement avec mon zanpakutô, avec le Capitaine Tōsen ?

- C'est exact.

- Peux-tu montrer ton zanpakutô aux capitaines et vice-capitaines ?

(Aïe…) Je tendis mon arme en face de moi pour que chacun puisse la voir. Unohana eut un petit mouvement de la tête qui me démontra qu'elle avait compris. Je savais à quel point elle était perspicace. Elle avait déjoué une partie du plan d'Aizen lors de sa trahison. Ça ne m'étonnait guère.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander qui était cette personne pour qui le traître Kaname Tōsen a trahi la soul Society.

- Je crois, Général, que tout le monde a saisi.

- As-tu l'intention de venger ta sœur ? Car maintenant je me souviens. Le dernier à avoir quitté le Gotei 13 et qui est passé par cette salle était le mari de ta sœur.

- Si jamais il se trouve que cet homme met en péril la vie d'autrui ou qu'il menace la paix dans le Rukongai, il est possible que je l'affronte.

- As-tu quel qu'intention de te venger de l'organisation que représente le Gotei 13 ?

- Non Général.

- Quelqu'un a encore des questions pour le 3ème siège ?

Personne ne se manifesta.

-Très bien. Quitte la salle un moment, que les officiers et moi ayons un moment de délibération. Je te ferai rappeler après. »

Je m'inclinai et pris la direction du couloir. Matsumoto, qui s'était levée à ma suite, referma le panneau derrière moi. Je m'éloignai, ne cherchant pas à capter la moindre bribe de conversation en provenance de la salle de réunion. De toute façon, cela ne changerai rien. Je pris mon mal en patience un long moment. Ça ne s'annonçait plutôt pas terrible. Il était vrai que vu mes antécédents… J'avais peu de chances de pouvoir quitter le Gotei en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs spirituels, si tenté que je puisse le quitter. Techniquement, la sanction qui avait été prononcée à mon encontre il y avait plus d'un an de cela, m'empêchait de quitter la Soul Society, mais qu'en était-il du Gotei ? Je posai les yeux sur mon zanpakutô. Je m'étais préparée à perdre mes pouvoirs, et avec eux, Suzuhime, mais cette perspective provoquait encore une douleur bien présente en moi. En m'enlevant mes facultés de shinigami, on me priverait de mon double spirituel, d'une partie de mon âme. Suzuhime était exactement comme moi, bien plus proche de mon réel caractère, de mon tempérament, que Shiroishizuka l'avait été et Dieu sait qu'elle avait été très proche de moi. La perdre… eut été comme perdre ma sœur à nouveau. Je sentis que Suzuhime avait compris ma peur, non, ma terreur, mon angoisse. Si bien qu'elle se fit réconfortante en moi. Ce fut comme si toute sa lumière, toutes ses ténèbres se lovaient autour de mon cœur pour le bercer.

_« Quoi qu'il arrive, même si je disparais, je serai toujours là. Tant que ton cœur se souvient de moi, je continuerai de te réconforter quand tu doutes, de te bercer quand tu pleures, de t'apporter la paix intérieure quand tu as peur._

- Suzuhime… Sans toi je ne suis plus rien.

_- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs ou ta technique sabre à la main qui font de toi quelqu'un. C'est la puissance de ton cœur. La bonté de ton âme._

- Mais s'ils me privent de toi et de mes pouvoirs… Jamais je ne pourrai laisser ma trace, je mourrai bien un jour … Et rien n'aura changé.

_- Tout a changé Fujiwara ! Tu as contribué à faire changer bien des choses ! De nombreuses personnes te sont redevables ! Regarde autour de toi ! Hisagi-san a de nouveau confiance en lui car tu l'a soutenu dans ses moments de doute, Sayuri-chan est devenu quelqu'un, elle a réalisé son rêve, et c'est en partie grâce à toi ! Tu as pu partager un peu la douleur et la peine de Kaname et même si cela n'a pas suffi… Tu lui as permis de pardonner, de mettre un peu de sa rancœur de côté, d'accepter la mort comme une délivrance. _

- Suzuhime ! »


	7. Chapter 6: Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie

Je fus interrompue par Komamura qui m'appelait depuis la salle de réunion. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir un air aussi inexpressif, du moins, chez le Capitaine de la septième division. Alors que Tōsen-Taichō était un maître dans l'art de l'impassibilité, Komamura-Taichō avait toujours exprimé énormément de choses de par son langage non verbal (depuis qu'il ne portait plus de casque de bambou pour dissimuler son visage). Tremblante, je rentrai dans la pièce que j'avais quitté un quart d'heure plus tôt. Yamamoto Sō-Taichō gardait encore et toujours la même expression sévère, Soi Fon les mêmes sourcils froncés, Unohana le même visage sculptural, Ukitake et Kyôraku se jetaient des regards sérieux en me désignant du menton discrètement, Matsumoto regardait ses pieds et Nemu gardait son air de poupée. Seul Renji montrait son stress en se tortillant quasiment sur place. A nouveau, mes paumes devinrent moites, voir trempées et la pièce sembla se réchauffer. Bientôt je n'avais plus qu'une envie, prendre une douche glacée.

« Fujiwara Clan, Troisième siège de la neuvième division, nous avons délibéré concernant ta demande de retraite du Gotei. Nous pouvons te proposer deux alternatives. Soit tu quittes définitivement tes fonctions et nous serons dans l'obligation de te priver de saketsu, ne te privant pas de reiatsu mais t'ôtant tes pouvoirs de shinigami, soit tu peux retourner vivre au Rukongai en tant que responsable de secteur. Tu garderais la pleine possession de tes facultés mais en contrepartie, tu t'engages à fournir toute l'aide nécessaire si le Gotei exprime la demande d'un coup de main en cas de crise. Bien entendu tu dois renoncer à ton poste d'officier, et une limite te sera imposée, comme si tu allais dans le monde des humains. Tu auras le droit de demander la levée d'urgence au cas où le besoin s'en fait sentir. Si tu choisis la deuxième option, tu seras toujours affectée à ta division d'origine.

- Globalement je serais une sorte de réserviste si j'ai bien compris.

- On peut dire cela. La limite, dans ton cas, sera de 50%.

- Quelles sont les responsabilités d'un responsable de secteur ?

- Veiller à ce que les hollows n'envahissent pas le secteur, si les esprits des habitants s'échauffent au-delà de l'acceptable, les calmer, bien entendu, cela ne t'empêche pas de quitter ton secteur et tu seras à la tête d'une équipe de quelques hommes, dans la limite du raisonnable. Un rapport hebdomadaire doit être envoyé au Seireitei. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu changeais d'avis, tu pourrais toujours demander ta réaffectation au Gotei. Je ne dis pas que tes responsabilités reviendraient à leur niveau d'antan mais tu es libre de changer d'avis.

- De quel genre de quartier hériterai-je ?

- Humm… Tu viens de Sasame si ma mémoire est bonne. Tu connais donc bien les environs ?

- J'en ai un souvenir assez clair.

- Il y a justement un poste qui se libère. Le chef du secteur Heisui qui prend en compte une partie de Sasame et du quartier voisin de Ōkina Hashi vient d'avoir une promotion. C'est un grand secteur pour une novice dans ce domaine mais tu connais l'endroit et tu as eu de grandes responsabilités ici. De plus bien que le secteur paraisse assez étalé, comme tu le sais, il y a peu de villages, peu d'habitants dans ces quartiers.

- C'est un quartier relativement paisible, de plus, vous devez savoir que la tombe de ma sœur se trouve à la frontière entre Ōkina Hashi et Sasame. Je ne saisis pas tout. Je sais que mes actions ont été un peu… Indépendantes ces temps-ci, que vous êtes réputé pour votre sévérité quant aux shinigamis qui souhaitent se retirer du Gotei. Alors que cache cette offre particulièrement généreuse ? Il n'y a quasiment pas de contraintes ! Je peux faire demi-tour si je le souhaite ultérieurement, vous m'offrez le quartier de mon enfance qui plus est le secteur regroupant le Sud du quartier avec celui où est enterré ma sœur. Vous savez pertinemment que de cette façon je pourrai toujours revoir Hisagi et Komamura-Taichō. Dîtes-moi, pourquoi ?

- Tu es bien insolente jeune fille. Tu devrais partir avec cette offre et t'en féliciter et nous en remercier. Pourtant, tu cherches le piège.

- Je sais que rien n'est gratuit. Ma vie m'a appris que le Seireitei n'était pas différent des quartiers de Rukongai pour cela. Je veux juste savoir à quoi m'attendre. Les bandits ont-ils envahi de nouveau le secteur de Heisui?

- Tu es perspicace. Mais tu es bien cynique pour une si jeune femme.

- La vie n'est ni belle ni juste. Inutile de se bercer d'illusions.

- Ne sort pas tes grands principes. On dirait que tu vas nous trahir et je risque de changer d'avis. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais en faveur d'une condition beaucoup plus sévère, mais les officiers ici présents ont majoritairement pris ta défense. Nous en sommes arrivés à ce compromis. Bien que je te trouve très instable et que je continue de me méfier de tes intentions, tu es très respectée au sein du Seireitei, parmi les officiers et dans ta division.

- Je vois. Je suis contente que tous gardent un souvenir positif de mes actions ici. _Minasan, arigat__ō_. J'accepte votre offre.

- Alors, dès la semaine prochaine tu iras t'installer dans la maison du chef de secteur. Maintenant tu peux partir. »


	8. Chapter 7: Recherches

_ Et voilà! Après un petit break (qui a dit vacances?) revoilà Fujiwara! Désolée pour l'attente!_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un mois que j'avais pris mes nouvelles fonctions quand je reçus une missive directement envoyée par la première division. Le coursier ajouta que c'était urgent avant de quitter la grande maison qui servait de logement et de QG à la petite équipe que je dirigeai. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais effectué que des missions de routines consistant à interférer dans des querelles de voisinage, quelques vols sans importance et la transmission de nouvelles directives à la population du quartier. Je n'avais pas encore reçu d'ordres directs venant d'une division en particulier mais là, ça provenait carrément de la division du Général Yamamoto. Que pouvait bien contenir cette missive ?<p>

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de l'ouvrir et de prendre connaissance de son contenu.

_**Objet : meurtres de jeunes femmes dans le quartier de Okina Hashi.**_

_**A l'intention de l'officier responsable du secteur de Heisui, Clan Fujiwara.**_

_Comme vous le savez déjà sûrement, les autorités en charge de maintenir la paix et la sécurité dans le quartier de Okina Hashi ouest ont établi qu'un tueur en série ou une bande organisée avait assassiné plusieurs jeunes femmes travaillant dans les maisons de plaisir ou dans les maisons d'artistes. Actuellement nous avons recensé 13 morts dans le quartier de Okina Hashi ouest mais dernièrement les meurtres gagnent le quartier dont vous êtes la responsable et nos services comptabilisent déjà 2 morts suspectes dans le quartier de Sasame. Toutes les jeunes femmes ont été retrouvées dévêtues et ont subi une forme plus ou moins accentuée d'agression à caractère sexuel. Sur l'une d'entre elles, nous avons retrouvé la liste de clients potentiels. Il vous est donc demandé de collaborer avec le responsable du secteur de Kiraisora afin d'enquêter sur ces personnes. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des clients et suspects. Il est inutile de vous préciser que cette affaire doit être résolue au plus vite et ce, dans la plus grande discrétion._

« Hasawa ! Hanajima ! Jowokara ! Nasusui ! Appelai-je.

- Officier Clan ? Vous nous avez fait demander ? Me questionna Hasawa.

- Exact. Nous avons du pain sur la planche. Une affaire de meurtres en série. Le truc bien glauque avec du sang partout.

- C'est l'affaire des prostituées de Okina Hashi ouest n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nasusui.

- C'est cela… Vous êtes au courant ?

- Oui, je l'ai lu dans Seireitei magasine la semaine dernière. Mais ce secteur n'est pas sous notre juridiction pourtant.

- Et bien maintenant ça l'est Nasusui-San. Apparemment les factions de la deuxième division en poste dans le coin ont relié deux morts suspectes à cette sordide affaire. J'ai ici une liste de clients des jeunes filles assassinées. Il va falloir se répartir les interrogatoires avec le responsable du quartier voisin. Ça fait une paire de loustics à voir sur ce coup-là.

- On connait le mode opératoire ?

- Je n'ai pour le moment pas de précisions à ce sujet. Je veux que Hasawa et toi alliez au Seireitei pour mettre la main sur un dossier complet concernant cette affaire, Nasusui-San.

- Je m'en vais sur le champ Clan-dono.

- Attends ! On va un peu organiser les recherches avant que vous vous en alliez. Jowokara et Hanajima vous prendrez quelques hommes et vous allez vous rendre dans le secteur de Kiraisora pour voir avec les autres comment procéder pour les interrogatoires. Nasusui et Hasawa, vous allez au Seireitei pour récupérer des infos et ensuite vous vous rendrez dans les maisons de plaisir et d'artistes vous renseigner si ces filles avaient de mauvaises fréquentations. Recoupez-les ensuite avec les noms qu'on a déjà. On priorisera nos recherches sur eux. Quant à moi, en tant qu'officier, je me rendrai à la neuvième division pour requérir des bras supplémentaires. Je ne peux assurer la protection des habitants tout en mobilisant autant de shinigamis sur cette affaire. Allez ! Filez !

- Bien Officier.

- Vous avez l'air stressée, laissez-moi vous apporter un peu de thé. Ajouta gentiment Hasawa.

- Merci Hasawa, vous êtes bien attentionné.

- Mais de rien Clan-dono.»

Quand les quatre hommes eurent déguerpi, je poussai un grand soupir. J'avais quand même tenu un mois avant de me retrouver dans le sang jusqu'au cou. Je n'avais pas revu Shuhei depuis que je m'étais installée ici et j'espérai encore attendre un peu avant de le recroiser. Je ne savais pas encore exactement pourquoi mais je voulais l'éviter. Je savais aussi que ma requête allait l'embêter. Je regardais mon thé refroidir sans grande conviction.

J'avais appris que la neuvième division était déjà assez prise par un problème de vol au sein du Seireitei. Demander au vice-capitaine de me fournir des hommes alors que la division manquait cruellement de bras me semblait un peu délicat. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Shuhei et moi nous voyons ça finit en éclats de voix ?

_« C'est le débat qui amène les vrais solutions ma chère Fujiwara… _Me précisa une voix bien connue dans ma tête.

- Sommes-nous vraiment obligé de toujours finir par se mettre en colère lui et moi ?

- _C'est parce que vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre et que vous ne voulez pas qui vous arrive quoi que ce soit. C'est de l'instinct de protection._

- Hisagi l'entend pas de cette oreille j'en suis sûre.

- _Fujiwara… Je te sens un peu paranoïaque ces temps-ci. Hisagi tient énormément à toi, clairement plus que tu ne le crois. Je concède qu'il est maladroit dans ces actes et ces propos mais cet homme ne voudrait jamais te voir souffrir._

- Ma douce Suzuhime, puis-je te faire une confession ?

- _Fujiwara, quel que soit le fond de ta pensée, ce ne sera jamais une « confession », je partage tout ce qui est en toi. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire._

- Alors quel est ton avis sur la question ? Tu vois de l'amour dans mon cœur ? Ou n'y a-t-il plus que de la haine, de la colère… De la désillusion…

- _Tu le sais. Ce que tu éprouves pour Hisagi… Ça m'est complétement étranger, je suis un zanpakutô petite Fujiwara. Je ne ressens pas d'amour, pas de colère, pas de haine. Mais si je devais en ressentir, je sais déjà à quoi ressemble l'amour car ce que j'ai connu avec ta sœur, ce que j'ai connu avec ton défunt Capitaine, c'est exactement ce que je vois en toi quand tu penses à Hisagi. Je… Crois que c'est de l'amour._

- Mais pourquoi… Est-ce que ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de le contredire, de… le faire souffrir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

- _Je crois juste que tu es un peu perdue car c'est la première fois que tu ressens ce sentiment aussi fort. Au fond de toi, tu te dis que tu n'as pas de place pour un tel fardeau émotionnel, car tu vois l'amour comme un fardeau, alors tu te mens à toi-même. Tu tentes de blesser le cœur d'Hisagi pour qu'il se détourne de toi. Comme ça tu évites le problème. Tu dois te ressaisir petite Fujiwara. Car tu dois te concentrer sur ta mission. Soit tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens pour lui, soit tu renonces une bonne fois pour toute mais agis._

- Tu as raison… Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_- J'ai confiance en toi. Mais n'oublie jamais que ce n'est pas les sentiments qui doivent guider tes actes. Certes tu n'es et ne seras jamais une machine de guerre et tu sais faire la différence entre le bien et le mal mais de grâce ne te fermes pas à lui. Car il est ta plus grande force, mais si tu brises ton cœur et le sien il pourrait devenir une faille béante dans ton armure._

- Suzuhime, comme j'aimerais être un zanpakutô et ne rien ressentir de tel !

_- Qui eût cru que Fujiwara Clan aurait un jour ces problèmes de cœur ! _

- Qui eût cru que ce serait un zanpakûto qui résoudrait mes problèmes de cœurs ! J'ai bien plus d'un siècle et je réagis comme une adolescente !

- _Je ne peux te cacher que je ne veux que l'équilibre et la justice, et ceci passe par ton propre bien-être._

- Ca c'est Suzumushi qui le pense.

- _Quelle perspicacité très chère._

- D'accord. Je vais aller voir Hisagi. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je lui dirai que seule ma mission compte et que je n'ai pas le temps pour des chamailleries de cours de récré.

_- Bien parlé petite Fujiwara. _»

Je prenais donc le temps de rassembler la liste de mes hommes et me mis en route pour le QG de la neuvième division. Sur la route, je repensai aux dires de Suzuhime. Alors que devais-je faire ? Laisser parler mes sentiments et avouer ce que je ressentais à Hisagi, mettre fin aux jours du mari de ma sœur ou devais-je entendre les voix de ma raison et rester telle que je paraissais, de glace, intransigeante et juger avec impartialité les deux hommes qui m'obsédaient, l'un m'inspirant l'amour, le réconfort, l'autre une haine indicible ?

Toute ma vie j'avais eu pour habitude d'analyser froidement toutes les situations dans lesquelles j'étais, je m'attendais au pire, je ne me permettais pas le bonheur ayant la sensation d'avoir sans cesse une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête prête à s'abattre sur moi dès que je me sentirais en sécurité. Devais-je m'efforcer de changer en prenant le risque d'ignorer cette catastrophe que je sentais arriver ? J'étais prête à mourir pour me venger de cet homme qui m'avait pris ma sœur, mais si je m'accordais le bonheur ? Ma position face à la mort changerait inexorablement… que devais-je faire ? J'étais perdue, complétement perdue. Je n'avais plus le contrôle ni sur ma vie, ni sur mes sentiments et ma raison avait de plus en plus de peine à prédominer sur mon instinct de vengeance. Je devenais comme le capitaine. J'étais prête à tout pour me venger, quitte à corrompre mon âme. La seule chose qui aurait pu me ramener à la lumière, je ne me l'accordais pas.


	9. Chapter 8: Trahison

Quand je quittai mes pensées, j'étais au pied des murs du Seireitei. Ce fut comme la première fois que je m'étais rendue dans cette enceinte pour passer l'écrit du concours d'entrée à l'académie des arts spirituels.

Ce fut comme si j'étais sur pilote automatique. Quand je me retrouvai devant le baraquement principal de ma division je ne me rappelai même pas le chemin que j'avais parcouru. Quand je pénétrais dans le bâtiment les shinigamis que je croisais me saluèrent avec distance, comme s'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais encore officier bien que j'ai perdu mon grade de troisième siège. De plus, je remarquai un nombre important de nouvelles têtes. Ça me rappela que la répartition des nouveaux shinigamis fraîchement diplômés venait d'avoir lieu, quelques jours auparavant. Je m'adressai à la shinigami responsable des rendez-vous avec le commandement pour demander une entrevue avec Hisagi dans les règles (ce que je n'avais jamais fait, soit dit en passant).

« Vous êtes ? Me demanda la jeune femme.

- Officier Fujiwara Clan, responsable du secteur de Heisui. Je voudrais parler au vice-Capitaine Hisagi le plus vite possible.

- Je regrette Clan-dono, le vice-capitaine Hisagi est actuellement en entrainement avec les nouveaux officiers.

- Pardonnez-moi d'insister mais c'est assez urgent. Cela concerne une affaire des plus importantes. Je suis sûre que Shu… le vice-Capitaine Hisagi voudrait me rencontrer de suite.

- Malheureusement Clan-dono, je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Bon sang ! Je vous dis que c'est urgent Saki ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quitté l'enceinte du Seireitei que je ne suis plus un shinigami ! Je suis officier et c'est par simple politesse que je m'adresse à vous pour parler à Hisagi-San !

- Clan-dono vous ne pouvez pas … »

Je n'attendis pas d'en savoir plus, je filai au terrain d'entrainement. De loin je voyais que deux shinigamis qui m'étaient inconnus s'affrontaient sur le terrain. Hisagi, les bras croisés ne semblait pas porter grande attention à leur duel.

Quand je pénétrai sur le terrain, le silence emplit toute l'aire. Les deux officiers cessèrent les hostilités. Shuhei tourna la tête vers moi et je vis la surprise s'imprimer sur son visage. Il avait, pour une raison inconnue, les larmes au bord des yeux. Tous les shinigamis présents me fixaient comme si j'étais Aizen. Je ne vis que la stupéfaction sur leurs visages. Quelques-uns lancèrent un regard interrogateur à leur supérieur qui ne savait pas plus quoi faire apparemment.

« Fujiwara ? C'est bien toi ?

- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça mais Saki n'a pas voulu me laisser te voir.

- Mais… C'est que… Je te croyais morte Fujiwara !

- Pardon ?

- Viens avec moi dans mon bureau. Nous (il essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche)… Nous devons parler.

- Oui mais que… Que se passe-t-il au juste ? »

Shuhei et moi marchâmes vers le bureau de capitaine qu'il occupait depuis mon départ sans nous dire un mot. Je sentais à son reiatsu qu'il était vraiment bouleversé. Mais que diantre s'était-il passé au Seireitei pendant mon absence pour que Shuhei me croie morte ?

« Assieds-toi je t'en prie, Fujiwara.

- Alors ? Pourquoi me croyais-tu morte ?

- C'est que… Ce matin, tes deux sous-officiers sont venus m'informer de ta mort !

- Qui ? Hasawa et Nasusui ?

- Oui ! Ils étaient bouleversés ! Ils m'ont raconté que tu avais été empoisonnée dans ton sommeil. J'ai prévenu le capitaine Komamura et envoyé une équipe chercher ton corps pour le rapatrier au Seireitei !

- C'est pas vrai ! Une théorie vraiment vicieuse percuta mon esprit.

- Tu en fais une de ces têtes ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ils… Ont précisé où et comment ils m'ont retrouvée ?

- Euh, à ton bureau je crois mais ça n'as plus d'importance Fujiwara, plus aucune. Tu es en vie c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Hisagi, des hommes t'ont dit que j'étais morte à tort ! Ces mêmes hommes qui ont étrangement proposé de me préparer un thé tout à l'heure. Je ne l'ai pas bu, j'étais trop préoccupée par… autre chose.

Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez ! Dit Hisagi.

- Hisagi, je suis désolé pour Fujiwara je sais qu'elle compt…

- Komamura-Taichō… Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Clan ! Tu es en vie !

- Effectivement Capitaine Komamura. Il semblerait que j'aie échappé à un assassinat sans l'avoir remarqué…

- Racontez-moi tout, tous les deux.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons deux déserteurs sur les bras en plus de l'affaire des prostituées retrouvées mortes dans le quartier dont Fujiwara a la responsabilité.

- En effet. Nasusui et Hasawa ont tenté de m'empoisonner. Ils sont ensuite venus vous avertir de ma mort.

- Mais comment ?

- En empoisonnant mon thé, Capitaine.

- Si tu savais, ça nous a fait un tel choc… Hisagi est resté plusieurs heures en état de choc. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il a fait demander à Saki de ne laisser entrer personne aujourd'hui.

- D'où cette froideur anormale…

- Fujiwara ! Je…

- Hisagi, je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits toi et Clan. Je vais prévenir l'équipe partie pour Heisui que c'est une fausse alerte ainsi que Yamamoto Sō-Taichō de la désertion de deux shinigamis.

- Merci beaucoup Capitaine Komamura.

Nous laissâmes le Capitaine s'éloigner avant de reprendre la parole.

- Fujiwara, viens avec moi sur la tombe de ta sœur. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas retournés tous les deux. J'ai à te parler de choses sérieuses.

- Okay, je t'avoue que je n'ai même pas eu la force d'y retourner depuis ma nomination au poste de responsable de secteur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi longtemps sans la voir depuis que je sais pour… la stèle.

- Alors on va avoir besoin de ça. »

Il ouvrit le paravent qui donnait sur l'extérieur pour récupérer deux bouquets de fleurs. Il m'en tendit un. Nous nous mîmes en route pour le quartier de Okina Hashi. Le soleil se couchait et les grillons commencèrent à chanter. « Pile à l'heure Capitaine, comme toujours » pensai-je. J'observai mon vice-capitaine avec attention pendant que nous marchions. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Ses muscles étaient bandés et je sentais comme de la crispation dans la mâchoire. Il avait toujours cette expression avec les sourcils froncés mais là, à l'exception des muscles de sa mâchoire, tout son beau visage était détendu. Je ne lui connaissais pas cette expression qui me semblait être un vrai paradoxe. Quand une partie de sa personne semblait crispée et nerveux, l'autre me semblait… ailleurs, préoccupée par quelque chose ne se situant pas sur le plan ou nous vivons. Quelque chose au plus profond de son cœur. Des souvenirs peut-être ? Quand nous arrivâmes sur la colline que nous connaissions si bien, il faisait complètement nuit. Je déposai d'abord les triliums au pied de la stèle de bois puis m'assis dans l'herbe humide qui me fit frissonner. Hisagi m'imita à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

« Fujiwara, je connais déjà ta réponse mais… Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir revenir ? Tu serais plus en sécurité après ce qui vient de se passer…

- Je te remercie de l'ardeur que tu mets à essayer sans cesse de me protéger mais je me plais au Rukongai. Et je me suis engagée à retrouver le ou les meurtriers des jeunes femmes de Okina Hashi.

- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc… Un truc important. Tu me promets de ne pas m'en vouloir, de ne pas refuser de me revoir à la suite de cette confidence ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Tu me fais flipper là !

- Le mari de ta sœur. J'ai fait des recherches il y a un peu plus d'un an de ça, juste après la trahison de Tōsen-Taichō. Et je sais qui il est depuis. Mais je n'ai jamais osé te dire son identité…. Je suis désolé.

- Quoi ? Hurlai-je en me levant d'un bond.

- Je voulais te protéger ! Je voulais à tout prix que tu ne cherches pas à le retrouver pour te venger ! Je te connais bien maintenant Fujiwara, je ne voulais pas que tu fasses la même erreur que le Capitaine, je sais que vous réagissiez de la même façon tous les deux, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

- Comment ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je te faisais confiance ! Shuhei, tu as tout gâché !

- Calme-toi je t'en prie ! Tu n'aurais pas réfléchi et tu serais partie faire justice toi-même !

- C'était pour le bien de tous ! Mes attentions sont plus que louables !

- Tu t'énerves encore là Fujiwara, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes attentions ! Ne me fais pas une scène !

- Une scène ? Une SCENE ? Je suis furieuse ! Après tout ce temps à me tester sans arrêt tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance ?

- Tu étais amoureuse de Tōsen-Taichō ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je t'entendais dans ton sommeil, tu murmurais « s'il te plait ne me laisse pas et des je-sais-pas-quoi ! » qui sait ce qui a bien pu se passer au Hueco-Mundo !

- T'as tout faux ! C'est de toi Shuhei que j'étais amoureuse ! De toi et uniquement toi ! Dès le premier instant où tu m'as adressé la parole ! Mais t'as jamais rien vu ! Et maintenant tu me poignardes dans le dos !

C'en était trop. Hisagi avait dépassé mon seuil de tolérance. Je partis en courant dans le noir vers mon quartier alors que mon vice-capitaine me criait de revenir.


	10. Chapter 9: Face à face

_Après une looooongue absence me revoilà! On retrouve donc notre chère miss catastrophe préférée après quelques mois de patience (bin oui c'est dur les études!). _Eh oui! Alors très bonne lecture à vous! __

* * *

><p>Quand j'arrivais devant le QG des veilleurs shinigamis de mon escouade, je vis de la lumière. Hanajima et Jowokara étaient déjà rentrés ou s'agissait-il des deux traîtres ? Dans le doute, je limitai mon énergie spirituelle et dégainai Suzuhime avant de me rapprocher de l'habitation.<p>

Je tendis l'oreille un instant afin de distinguer les identités des gens présents dans la maison.

« … Alors ? On fait quoi du coup ? Le vice-capitaine va forcément devoir nommer un nouveau responsable. Comme ça on pourra s'associer à Koga-san et devenir bien plus riches…

- Il faut se débrouiller pour que l'un de nous soit choisi…

- Comme quoi Nobugawa-san avait flairé le bon filon il y a bien longtemps… si Clan l'avait su…

- Viens on va boire à notre victoire ! »

Il s'agissait bien des deux renégats. Alors ils avaient voulu m'assassiner rien que pour être nommés à ma place et se faire du fric ? Le monde était bien plus gangréné que je ne le pensais. Qui était ce Koga-san ? Et Nobugawa-san ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu leurs noms sur la liste des suspects. Les traitres allaient sortir. Je devais intervenir pour en savoir plus. Il faisait nuit, et ils ignoraient que j'étais en vie. J'avais un avantage certain sur eux.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. A peine Hasawa eut-il le temps de mettre le pied dehors que je l'immobilisai avec un Bakudo. Nasusui se précipita à ses côtés. Il s'agenouilla pour lui demander ce qui se passait tout en scrutant l'obscurité dans laquelle je me faisais une joie de me tapir.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le fondis sur lui comme la foudre pour le plaquer contre le sol. Il était plus lourd et plus grand que moi si bien qu'il put se dégager. Il dégaina son sabre et tenta de me décapiter. J'esquivai avec assez d'aisance.

Il sembla me reconnaître à l'instant.

« Clan…Dono ?

Alors Nasusui, étonné de me revoir ?

Vous deviez être morte !

Malheureusement pour vous je suis extrêmement obstinée ! Vous n'êtes pas prêt d'avoir ma peau.

Merde… Lâcha le traitre.

Qui sont Koga et Nobugawa ?

Crève.

Là tu l'as cherché. »

Il fit un saut périlleux arrière tandis que je me mis en position de combat. En pointant son sabre vers moi, il fonça comme un animal enragé dans ma direction. J'eus tous juste le temps de m'accroupir pour éviter le coup de tranche qui aurait bien pu me décapiter, ou au mieux, me décoiffer. Au moment où il se retrouva à côté de moi je lui assénai un coup de coude en pleins lombaires qui le fit basculer. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la poussière. Je ne baissai pas ma garde. L'expérience m'avait montré que ce Nasusui était un vrai vicieux. Hasawa était toujours prisonnier de mon bakudo. Je pourrais donc en éliminer un en gardant l'autre en vie.

Quand Nasusui se retourna, son kimono était plein de poussière mais mon regard fut attiré par son visage. Ses yeux étaient animés par les flammes de la haine. S'il avait pu me tuer d'un regard, je serais morte instantanément. Il empoigna son arme à deux mains.

« Vibre, _Mahi_ (=paralysie). Prononça l'homme qui se tenait fièrement en face de moi.

Allons Nasusui ! Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de vous si vous tentez quoi que ce soit ! Rendez-vous qu'on en finisse ! » Soupirai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et pointa son katana vers le ciel. Des dizaines rayon foudroyants s'abattirent en quelques secondes sur le terrain. Assez vite pour rendre mon itinéraire jusqu'à lui impossible à suivre mais pas assez pour me toucher. Je ne me laissai pas attendrir par mon subordonné, enfin, mon ex-subordonné serait un terme plus exact, et lançai le Hado n°54, Haien, dans sa direction. Les nombreuses flèches de lumière dispersées sur le terrain paralysaient quiconque entre en contact avec elles, y compris le détenteur de Mahi. Sa propre technique venait de se retourner contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas esquiver ma technique sans se mettre en danger vis-à-vis des projectiles de son zanpakutô. Sur mes gardes, je ne perdis pas une seconde de ses mouvements. Nasusui n'avait rien à perdre. Il tenta une retraite. En un Shunpô, je changeai d'angle d'attaque et l'arrosai d'un Sokatsui puis d'un Shakkahô sous un autre angle. Là, il était fait comme un rat. Il bougeait beaucoup mieux que je le pensai et réussit l'exploit de se mouvoir entre ses flèches paralysantes pour éviter le Haien et le Sakkahô mais il fut percuté de plein fouet par le troisième Hadô. Il fut brûlé par la technique et projeté sur un de ses projectiles. Il fut pris de convulsions et s'effondra sur le sol. Je pus m'approcher prudemment. Suzuhime toujours braquée vers lui, je me dirigeai vers son corps inanimé pendant que son compère, toujours prisonnier du Bakudo hurlait comme un beau diable.

« Alors, Nasusui ! Dis-je sévèrement.

Le shinigami renégat se retourna vers moi avec une extrême langueur. Son shirakusho était partiellement grillé et sa peau brûlée gravement sentait le porc passé au barbecue. Ses yeux étaient révulsés par la douleur. S'il voulait survivre, il allait avoir besoin de soins. Des soins que je pourrais dispenser, s'il j'en émettais l'envie.

Sale… Garce.

Oh, on joue la provocation maintenant ? Répondis-je en travaillant mon sarcasme.

Haza…Hazawa… De… L'aide…

Je suis désolée pour toi mais ton pote est actuellement indisponible. Tu as besoin de soins et je peux te sauver, si tu réponds à mes questions.

Je…

Premièrement, je veux savoir qui sont les deux hommes dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure. Nobugawa et Koga.

Ceux qui auront… Ta peau…

J'étais quelqu'un de patient, de très patient même et là ma patience commençait franchement à s'effilocher sur les bords. Ma colère prenait peu à peu le dessus sur ma raison et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Qui sait ce que je serai capable de faire.

Écoute-moi bien pauvre imbécile. Ma patience a des limites. Continue comme ça et tu vas les dépasser et là, je ne pourrai pas garantir ton avenir dans ce monde.

Je plantai mon pied sur sa poitrine meurtrie. Le frottement de ma semelle sur sa peau brûlée se fit hurler comme une fillette. Je détestai la brutalité gratuite au moins autant que mon vice-capitaine mais il arrivait comme ça des moments où il fallait parfois renoncer à ses principes pour faire avancer le schmilblick.

D'accord d'accord d'accord. Je suis désolé de t'avoir empoisonnée.

Je m'en fous.

Si tu veux en savoir plus sur Koga-san, vas voir son associé, Takefura-san.

Ahh, tu vois quand tu veux ! Et Nobugawa ?

Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, c'est son associé.

Bien évidemment, le mec qui manipule tout le monde dans l'ombre. Le gars qui caresse son chat angora dont on ne connait l'identité et l'histoire qu'à la fin du film…

J'te jure c'est vrai !

J'étais à un cheveu de perdre le contrôle de moi-même et de planter ce sale traître ici et maintenant. L'effort que ma conscience dut fournir pour que je ne cède pas à cette pulsion était considérable. A l'aide de la technique les Lianes Rampantes, j'entravai l'homme et le rentrai dans le QG. Quand je sortis pour récupérer le second lascar, j'entrevis les deux autres veilleurs de mon escouade sur le chemin du retour. Je saisi Hasawa qui ne chercha même plus à se défendre et le collai dans le fond de la pièce avec son complice. Je lui demandai s'il en savait plus sur ce Nobugawa mais il ne me renseigna pas davantage que Nasusui. Déçue, je prodiguai les premiers soins à Nasusui tout en envoyant un papillon de l'enfer au Seireitei pour qu'ils m'envoient un guérisseur expérimenté et quelques agents des services de la deuxième division pour récupérer les deux affreux jojos et les déférer devant les juges du central 46.


	11. Chapter 10: Les recherchent avancent!

Je venais de finir ma tâche quand Hanajima et Jowokara me rejoignirent. Ils furent très surpris de la situation, c'est-à-dire leur supérieure à deux doigts de péter les plombs et deux de leurs collègues immobilisés par un Bakudo dont un assez sévèrement blessé.

Je pris deux petites minutes pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient manqué puis leur demandai de faire leur rapport pour que je puisse décider de la suite des opération et envoyer mon propre rapport au QG de la neuvième division.

« Nous nous sommes rendus au quartier de Kiraisora. Le chef de secteur nous a fourni la liste des premières victimes ainsi que les rapports les concernant. Ce sont toutes des artistes ou des prostituées travaillant principalement dans des maisons de plaisir assez haut de gamme. Les deux dernières en date, celle que nous avons reliées à Sasame ont été achetées par un certain…

Gonzaemon Takefura. Un notable de la région. Compléta Hanajima.

Il vit dans le quartier de Okina Hashi, c'est un riche propriétaire de maisons de plaisir et d'institutions de musiciennes.

Nous vous avons rapporté aussi les noms des autres hommes reliés aux affaires précédentes. Nous avons vu avec Tatanabi-san la façon de laquelle il procède pour les interrogatoires. Il procède d'abord par élimination des suspects en comparant leurs empreintes spirituelles et leurs alibis. Puis il relie les différents suspects à ces femmes pour voir s'il l'un d'entre eux est reliable à plusieurs quartiers, s'il a pu avoir des contacts avec chacune des filles assassinées. Pour le moment ça n'a pas porté ses fruits mais il semblerait que Takefura soit un gros poisson. Et comme ce sont les deux affaires de Sasame, Tatanabi-san vous laisse l'honneur de vous rendre chez lui.

N'en dites pas plus. Takefura… Ces deux traîtres de Hasawa et Nasusui ont mentionné son nom. Il serait notre homme que ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Avez-vous aussi entendu parler de Koga et Nobugawa ?

Euh… Laissez-moi le temps de jeter un œil à la liste… Non. Répondit Jowokara.

Si regarde. Haru Koga. Le détrompa Hanajima.

Et alors ? Fis-je pour les motiver à continuer.

Il a été interrogé trois fois par Tatanabi-san. Il est poursuivi pour proxénétisme illégal mais il n'est pas le tueur.

Proxénétisme illégal… Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Il récupérait les jeunes filles arrivées récemment à Rukongai et les parquait dans un taudis avant de les vendre à prix d'or à d'autres exploiteurs qui les faisait travailler pour des cachets très maigres. Les plus chanceuses sont devenues assez connues et ont su gravir l'échelle sociale mais pour les autres… 3 des femmes assassinées sont passées par lui. Les papiers l'impliquant directement ont été trouvés et identifiés. 4 autres personnes décédées ont été recrutées par ses partenaires de business. La piste de papier et d'encre est très nette. Il est impliqué de près ou de loin dans une magouille mais il semble ne pas connaitre la grande majorité des personnes décédées.

Ça ne vous choque pas ? Demandai-je.

Quoi donc ?

Eh bien, ce gars exploite des filles illégalement et presque comme des esclaves. Et vous trouvez des contrats, des versements consignés avec des noms véridiques et des dates précises. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu étrange ?

Il est peut-être très con ?

Non. Quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Koga ne peut pas être idiot au point de conserver ce genre de papiers chez lui. Je pense que quelqu'un tente de nous le livrer en pâture pour se couvrir.

Ah, c'est pour ça que c'est vous le chef Clan-dono. Vous réfléchissez plus vite et plus efficacement que le commun des shinigamis. Plaisanta Hanajima.

Alors on fait quoi ?

On va commencer par aller rendre une petite visite à Takefura-san. Mais avant on va bien préparer notre coup. Je veux tout savoir de ce type. Ce qu'il fait dans la vie, son âge, son histoire, ses possessions mobilières et immobilières, son personnel, s'il a été marié, je veux savoir avec qui, la relation qu'il entretient avec les filles assassinées, celle qu'il a avec Koga et les autres suspects qu'ils aient été disculpés ou non. D'ailleurs Jowokara, tu enverras deux hommes au seireitei quand on viendra chercher Nasusui et Hasawa qui s'occuperont de chercher si Nobugawa est un nom de famille très répandu chez les shinigamis.

Vous croyez qu'il est shinigami ?

S'il trafique comme Koga et qu'il n'a pas encore eu d'ennuis, il doit avoir de la famille au Seireitei ou des amis pour le couvrir et lui filer des filons. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit sur un shinigami de ce nom je veux le voir. Il pourra peut-être nous renseigner. Les gars, vous allez me relier tous ces dossiers à Takefura. Je vais me rendre au Seireitei personnellement et faire des recherches complémentaires dans la base de données de la douzième division.

Cela représente un travail titanesque Clan-dono, vous ne voulez pas affecter plus d'hommes aux recherches ?

Non, je ne peux pas. Pour deux raisons. Le manque d'effectifs dont nous souffrons nous empêche d'affecter plus d'hommes sur cette affaire sans laisser Heisui sans surveillance et nous savons que ce n'est pas le moment. De plus, Il ne faut pas abandonner les autres pistes même si Takefura est un suspect sérieux.

Désolé.

Ce n'est rien Hanajima. Tu voulais bien faire. Il est tard. Dès l'aube, nous nous attellerons à nos tâches respectives. »

Je quittai les deux hommes pour me reposer dans la chambre, grande comme un placard qui servait d'appartement de l'officier supérieur. La chose qui me manquait le plus du Seireitei était peut-être l'espace. J'étouffais littéralement dans cette bicoque. Et c'était encore pire quand toute la garnison y était.

J'étais exténuée et ma dispute avec Hisagi m'avait affectée mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette histoire était si sombre et glauque. J'étais déjà bouleversée par les derniers mots que j'avais échangés avec Shuhei à propos de l'assassin de ma sœur, mais en plus je ne pouvais pas gérer ces sentiments de détresse en même temps que l'affaire des assassinats de jeunes femmes dans les environs. Je devais rester concentrée sur le présent même si le passé ne voulait pas rester terré dans un coin de mon esprit le temps que je règle l'affaire. Heureusement que Suzuhime se faisait la gardienne de ma raison, de ma conscience, sinon j'allais devenir bonne à enfermer. Je me retournai tellement de fois dans mon lit de camp que je me retrouvai prisonnière de mes couvertures. J'étais complètement enroulée dans mon drap. Rien à faire, le sommeil ne me gagnait toujours pas. J'étais bien trop préoccupée. Je décidai de commencer à étudier le rapport de mes deux subalternes. Comme ça, le shinigami qui devait assurer la surveillance des traitres pourrait se reposer un peu plus. Nous en avions tant besoin. On était tous en manque de sommeil et débordé. Je revêtis un yukata et empoignai Suzuhime avant de rejoindre la pièce principale au rez-de-chaussée du baraquement. Le shinigami posté à la surveillance de Nasusui et Hasawa était une jeune recrue, il bâillait ostensiblement en tentant de lutter contre le sommeil. Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce il tourna la tête vers moi. Seulement illuminé par une lampe à huile sur le bureau, son visage semblait très creusé et ses yeux cernés.

« Heu… Clan-dono ? Que faîtes-vous debout à cette heure ?

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Va te reposer, je prends le relais.

Clan-dono…

C'est un ordre. Vas te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue.

Merci. »

Le jeune homme quitta la salle et monta à l'étage. Le Hakufuku utilisé pour rendre les deux traitres inconscients tenait encore. Je pris place devant le bureau où se trouvait la pile de dossiers. Je déplaçai le premier devant moi. J'allais certainement passer une nuit blanche. Sans conviction, je feuilletai les différents classeurs et rapports ramenés par mes subordonnés. Je les lisais mais mon cerveau ne semblait pas décidé à traiter l'information. J'étais lasse. Il semblait qu'où que j'aille, le sang et la violence m'accompagnai.

Je me sentais si seule, si désemparée ! J'avais été seule si longtemps et puis j'avais trouvé des compagnons, puis ces compagnons se transformèrent en amis, puis je renonçai à eux. Et maintenant, j'avais quitté ce groupe et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule, entourée par des gens qui ne pouvaient ni comprendre, ni palier ma souffrance. Avant que je puisse me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

« _Tu n'es pas seule._ Me dit-une voix dans ma tête. Je sursautai. Je m'attendais à entendre Suzuhime mais cette voix était masculine grave, douce et réconfortante. Pourtant, je pouvais ressentir un grand vide en elle, comme si elle se faisait l'écho de mon cœur. Je pensai d'abord à Suzumushi mais je ne reconnus pas sa voix, puis, une autre théorie se présenta à moi comme la seule possibilité. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Ça ne pouvait pas être une autre personne.


	12. Chapter 11: Retour d'un être cher

_Il y a une quinzaine de jour, c'était le 4ème anniversaire de la création des chroniques de Fujiwara. Quatre ans! Moi même j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte (mon Dieu à l'époque j'étais une jeune bachelière... euh je ne suis pas si vieille que ça!)_

_Vous vous souvenez de la première des fanfics de Fujiwara? _Les derniers souvenirs_? Perso je crois que je vais la relire parce que je ne m'en souviens plus si bien... Et qu'est-ce que mon style d'écriture à changé! Et Fujiwara a pas mal évolué aussi... De là à dire si c'est en bien... je ne m'avancerai pas sur ce chemin épineux!_

_Bon, tout celà pour dire Bon Anniv Fujiwara, 4 ans déjà!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Tu n'es pas seule.<em> Me dit-une voix dans ma tête. Je sursautai. Je m'attendais à entendre Suzuhime mais cette voix était masculine grave, douce et réconfortante. Pourtant, je pouvais ressentir un grand vide en elle, comme si elle se faisait l'écho de mon cœur. Je pensai d'abord à Suzumushi mais je ne reconnus pas sa voix, puis, une autre théorie se présenta à moi comme la seule possibilité. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Ça ne pouvait pas être une autre personne…

Ces derniers mois, j'avais eu tendance à réprimer tout ce qui pouvait me ramener plus ou moins à cette période noire de ma vie, la bataille de la fausse Karakura et donc je m'étais efforcée de ne plus penser à mon compagnon des ténèbres. Mais en cette nuit de songes, il sembla m'apparaître. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il était parti maintenant. Comme le Capitaine, comme Nee-san, comme de nombreux compagnons, il était ailleurs maintenant. En me remémorant ces souvenirs intenses, ce ne furent plus quelques gouttes qui perlèrent sur mes joues, mais des de grosses larmes non contenues, semblables aux torrents violents des quartiers des montagnes de l'ouest.

Ne pleure pas tendre Fujiwara. Tu n'es pas seule, tu ne le seras plus jamais.

Oh, je dois rêver. C'est…Vous ? Murmurai-je en étranglant mes sanglots dans ma gorge serrée.

Ceci n'est pas un rêve. Je suis là, près de toi. Et je le serai toujours, tant que tu penseras et que tu voudras de moi.

Je… Comment est-ce possible ? Vous…

Je suis mort au combat, cela fait un moment maintenant.

Alors comment ? Je dois devenir folle, ça y est… Je parle aux morts maintenant !

Ne te fâche pas. Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en se faisant doux contre mon cœur. J'aurais presque pu sentir son étreinte contre mon corps pris de frissons d'adrénaline si j'avais eu quelques verres de saké dans le sang.

Oui… Murmurai-je. J'ai senti votre pouvoir mais comment ? Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit sur votre identité ? J'ai rêvé de vous chaque nuit depuis notre séparation jusqu'au jour de votre mort et de celle de Tōsen-Taichō.

Lorsque tu es venue au Hueco Mundo, et lorsque nous avons discuté pour la dernière fois, j'ai senti ta solitude, l'ardeur que tu éprouvais lorsque tu parlais de tes anciens compagnons, l'affection que tu avais pour certaines personnes. Moi, je n'avais jamais éprouvé cela envers quiconque. Mais tu as réveillé ce sentiment. Et pour la première fois, j'ai senti ce que ça faisait. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te rendre plus forte et que tu te sentirais moins seule si je plaçai un fragment de mon âme dans ton corps, je pourrais encore vivre cela. A travers toi.

Alors le Bankai… Quand Tōsen-Taichō disait que mon pouvoir avait trop augmenté par rapport au don de l'âme du hollow et du Hogyoku… c'était votre âme ?

C'est exact. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti sur mon identité, mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à toi.

Je voudrais… Les mots ne me venaient pas. J'étais trop bouleversée. Mon ventre de faisait souffrir, la boule dans ma gorge ne cessait d'augmenter de diamètre, les larmes semblaient ne pas vouloir se tarir.

Tu voudrais te blottir contre moi. Parce que tu es seule et perdue. Parce que tu as mal.

Oui. J'ai peur.

Ne sois pas effrayée par moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je ne peux pas et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais jamais.

Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur. C'est de moi.

Pourquoi donc Fujiwara ?

Je suis en train de commettre l'une des fautes professionnelles les plus graves qui soient pour un shinigami.

Laquelle ma tendre ?

Tomber amoureuse. Tomber amoureuse, d'un arrancar. Tomber amoureuse, d'un arrancar qui est tombé au combat face à mes amis et qui me parle dans ma tête. Oh par toutes les âmes de ce monde, pourquoi moi ?

Parce que tu es un être exceptionnel Fujiwara Clan. Tu es une étoile.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venez-vous à moi maintenant ?

Ce fragment d'âme est trop faible pour se manifester de sa seule volonté. Tu devais y faire appel. Tu as bloqué tout souvenir de moi jusqu'à ce jour. Et là, inconsciemment, tu as baissé ton bouclier. Tu as pensé à moi.

Je voudrais tellement que vous soyez réel ! Que vous soyez présent à mes côtés !

Si c'est ton souhait, je peux le réaliser, un bref instant car je suis trop faible. »

La chaleur quitta mon corps. Une lueur bleutée gagna en puissance à mes côtés, comme si mon zanpakutō se matérialisait. Puis la lueur grandit, une forme se dessina puis elle se transforma en une ombre des plus noires. L'ombre s'intensifia et sembla se matérialiser. Bientôt, Starrk, l'arrankar, l'Espada, le maître des loups, le surpuissant Vasto Lorde se tenait devant moi, dans une grande cape noire. Il ne dégageait pas de reiatsu, ou alors j'étais incapable de le percevoir. Ce fut comme s'il n'existait pas vraiment. Mon cerveau perdait complètement les pédales. Je ne pouvais pas poser les yeux sur lui sans que les larmes m'aveuglent. J'inspirai à fond, la gorge tremblante. Il dégagea son bras nu et musclé de sous sa cape et porta sa main tatouée du numéro 1 sur ma joue trempée et salée. Il avança vers moi dans la lumière de la lampe à huile. J'avais oublié qu'il était si grand. Il me dominait d'une vingtaine de centimètres. J'étais désarmée face à lui. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de moi s'il avait voulu, ou pu. Il se contenta de poser sa main sous mon menton pour que je plonge mon regard brouillé dans le sien. J'étais complètement envoûtée par ses yeux d'un bleu des plus saisissants. Il m'attira à lui et me fit prisonnière de son étreinte. J'étais si bien dans ses bras que j'aurais voulu que cela dure toute ma vie. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et plaçai mon oreille contre son cœur. Je me laissai bercer par la lenteur de ses battements. Je respirai profondément son odeur musquée et fruitée. L'homme chercha dans mon regard comme une approbation avant de poser ses lèvres froides contre les mienne qui s'embrasèrent de désir dans la seconde. Puis ce baiser chaste se transforma et devint passionné et langoureux. Mais déjà Starrk perdait en matière. Je tentai de ne rien perdre de ce moment, car il m'échappait déjà. Bientôt, il n'était plus qu'une petite lueur dans mon corps et un creux de la taille du Rukongai dans le cœur. Je restai figée comme une statue avec deux doigts posés sur mes lèvres encore mouillées.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce dont je suis capable.

Je vous aime, je vous aime… répétais-je comme désespérée. Si j'avais pu le ramener à la vie de cette façon, j'aurais réussi car jamais une telle passion, une telle ardeur, une telle dévotion n'avait transparu dans mes paroles.

Et votre beau vice-capitaine ?

Starrk venait d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Hisagi comptait tant pour moi. Pourtant, il semblait faire exprès de ne jamais rien comprendre. J'avais tenté de lui ouvrir mon cœur tant de fois et il avait érigé une telle barrière de froidure depuis que le seul être qui avait réussi à percer sa carapace l'avait abandonné que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre désormais. Alors que le ténébreux Starrk venait de m'ouvrir son cœur, de quasiment vaincre la mort pour réchauffer le mien. Je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur le passé. En cet instant, j'aurais pu éliminer quiconque se trouve sur mon chemin pour le rejoindre. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.

Je vous aime.

Merci ma tendre… Un jour nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. Et nul ne pourra nous séparer. Mais en attendant, je dois te laisser. Je dois me reposer.

Starrk ! Starrk ! Coyote ! » Formulai-je intérieurement avec une conviction de samouraï près à se faire harakiri pour protéger son honneur. Mais ce petit fragment de lumière se tint coi.

La joie, le bonheur intense et le désespoir, la tristesse profonde se mêlaient désormais en moi. Je venais de pleurer en une heure autant que dans toute ma vie (sauf peut-être quand j'avais ressenti la mort de Tōsen-Taichō). La froide et prosaïque Fujiwara Clan venait de disparaître. Pour le moment…

Il me fallut une heure pour me remettre dans les dossiers des personnes disparues.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, promis, pour les prochains chapitres Fujiwara arrêtera de se répendre en interminables gémissements.<em>

_Je précise aussi que je suis désolée que les tirets aient disparu je crois que j'ai un soucis de compatibilité entre ma version de ttt de texte et Fanfiction... Je vais me pencher sur le problème (si j'ai le temps...)_

_A bientôt mes chers amis! et n'oubliez pas la morale: essayer de détruire le monde c'est mal (il est aussi interdit de poser une bombe dans le secrétariat de votre fac, lycée, école, institut sous pretexte qu'ils ne vous donnent pas vos certificats de scolarité en temps et en heure)._


	13. Chapter 12: Sur le front

Mes yeux brûlaient, mes paupières étaient gonflées quand je me réveillai vers 6 heures du matin. Je pris le temps de me préparer puis descendis dans la salle principale, Suzuhime déjà passée à la ceinture. Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, les quelques shinigamis qui s'affairaient à rassembler ces informations disparates en compilations correctes se mirent au garde-à-vous.

« Bonjour messieurs. Fis-je.

Clan-dono. Répondirent tous ces guerriers à l'unisson.

Qui part avec ces deux lascars pour le Seireitei ? Demandai-je.

Moi Lieutenant.

Moi aussi. Répondirent deux jeunes recrues.

Parfait. On vous a déjà briefé ?

Jowokara l'a fait hier.

Parfait. Je me tournai vers Hanajima qui psychotait sur un dossier particulièrement épais. Il dut sentir mon regard peser sur lui car il se retourna dans les deux secondes qui suivirent :

Oui Clan-dono ?

Ne te tue pas à la tâche Hanajima. C'est inutile de te tordre les méninges de si bonne heure.

Ça va. Merci Lieutenant.

La mention « lieutenant » qu'utilisaient les plus anciens de la maison et certaines nouvelles recrues me faisait sourire. Techniquement, je n'étais plus lieutenant de rien du tout depuis mon départ du QG de la neuvième division mais seulement un chef de secteur. Pourtant, les guerriers sous mes ordres me considéraient encore comme telle. Pour eux j'étais Clan Sanseki, Clan, le troisième siège.

Quand même Hanajima, ne tire pas trop sur la corde. Epuisé tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité. Dis-je pour le calmer.

L'ardeur que mettait le sous-officier dans cette tâche était irréprochable mais j'avais peur que cette dévotion ne mette sa santé en danger. Il semblait encore plus fatigué que moi. Un tel zèle me turlupinait. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tomoya Hanajima.

Tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ? Avant que les délégués de la deuxième division n'arrivent ?

Je vais me faire punir ?

Mais non. Je veux juste te parler.

J'arrive. »

Je filai directement dans le petit box qui donnait sur la salle principale et qui me servait de bureau pour bien lui montrer que je ne l'attendrais pas toute la nuit. Il me suivit quasiment instantanément. Quand il eut pénétré dans la minuscule pièce, je refermai le paravent de papier de riz derrière nous. Je lui fis signe de prendre place en face du bureau. Il stressa. Je n'avais pas voulu l'effrayer mais je ma réputation de tyran de la morale et de la droiture provoquait souvent cet état d'anxiété lorsque mes subalternes étaient amenés à se retrouver à la place actuelle de ce cher Hanajima.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Commençai-je.

Euh… Bien. Répondit le sous-officier cherchant pourquoi je devais lui poser cette question.

Tu t'investis beaucoup dans cette affaire. Beaucoup plus que dans les autres tâches que j'ai pu t'affecter jusqu'à présent.

Oui.

L'excès de zèle ne fait pas partie de tes vilains défauts d'habitude. C'est plutôt le genre de Jowokara. Lui fis-je remarquer en lui souriant légèrement pour le détendre.

Cette affaire me touche beaucoup. Sembla-t-il avouer comme une faute.

Cette affaire te touche… Personnellement ?

Il ne répondit pas verbalement mais son regard le fit pour lui.

Par tous les ancêtres, une de tes connaissances fait partie des victimes ?

Même réponse.

Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de cela Hanajima. Mais de grâce n'en fais pas une affaire de vengeance. Le priai-je. Le petit diable sur mon épaule sembla rire aux éclats. Je le suppliai de ne pas prendre ceci comme une affaire personnelle de vengeance alors que moi, je ne pensai qu'à faire regretter l'enfer au mari de ma défunte grande sœur. J'étais vraiment complétement à côté de la plaque mais même ma raison la plus inflexible ne parvenait pas à me faire lâcher prise.

Ma… Ma petite sœur.

Ta sœur…

Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis des décennies. Mais quand je suis tombé sur sa photo dans un dossier, j'ai… J'ai complétement perdu les pédales. Clan-dono, je vous en prie ! Ne me retirez pas de l'affaire !

Hanajima était clairement trop impliqué. Il se flinguait littéralement sur ce dossier. J'aurais dû l'évincer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. A sa place, je serai dans le même état. Je pouvais même comprendre mieux que quiconque ce qu'il traversait en ce moment.

Non. Je ne te retire pas l'affaire. Je manque trop d'hommes. Mais au moindre fait qui mette davantage ta santé en danger, au moindre geste qui puisse mettre l'avancement de cette histoire en péril, je te vire d'ici. C'est compris ?

Ou… Oui, Clan-dono. Merci.

Pas de quoi. Tu peux y aller. »

Avec une immense reconnaissance dans les yeux, avec une gratitude sans limite dans sa poignée de main, il quitta la pièce pour retourner au bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux membres de la quatrième division et quatre hommes de la police militaire arrivèrent pour s'occuper de nos deux chers amis les traîtres. Parmi les shinigamis guérisseurs figurait Hanatarō Yamada, un des soigneurs qui s'était occupés de mon cas il y avait plusieurs années de cela lorsque j'avais été empoisonnée par une toxine inconnue provenant du zanpakutō d'une nouvelle recrue de la septième division. Et quelle joie de reconnaître le chef d'escouade des agents du Capitaine Soi-Fon ! Il s'agissait de Sayuri, une ancienne membre de la septième division (celle-là même dont le zanpakutō avait failli me couter la vie) et amie de longue date. Son ascension dans la hiérarchie des shinigami était comparable à la mienne (avant que je ne fasse la crise de la cent-soixantaine et que je décide de tout plaquer…).

« Sayuri-san !

Fujiwara-san ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ? me demanda la shinigami pleine d'assurance. Encore quelques années auparavant, elle était terrifiée par son capitaine et mal à l'aise en groupe du fait de sa position de recrue et de petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante et trente-cinq kilos toute mouillée.

Des traîtres dans nos rangs. Fis-je en désignant les deux loustics toujours inconscients.

La routine donc. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Presque oui. Approuvai-je. Si ça te vas, je vais faire le chemin du retour avec vous, je dois aller au Seireitei pour quelques recherches. Je vais aussi envoyer quelques hommes récupérer des dossiers.

Parfait. »

Accompagnée de deux de mes collègues, j'escortai l'équipe de Sayuri et Hanatarō au Seireitei. Nous nous quittâmes presque dès l'entrée de celui-ci. En effet, la deuxième et la douzième divisions étaient presque à deux extrémités de la cour des âmes pures. Mes deux subordonnés me suivirent jusqu'au archives.


End file.
